The airbag apparatus has been known, which can absorb the energy applied to the lid covering the open outlet on the cabin side of the case accommodating the airbag therein by means of the retraction of the lid away from the cabin when an occupant pushes the lid by the movement toward the lid.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-185619 describes an airbag apparatus in that the case is connected to the lid by bringing the hook provided in the case into engagement with the hook hole provided in the lid. In the airbag apparatus described in the Publication, the hook hole is a long hole lengthwise extending toward the cabin, and when the lid is pressed by an occupant, the lid is retracted along the hook hole. At this time, the hook relatively moves toward the cabin.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-185619